


Dangan-What If?

by MrPikaGammer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, What If The Emperor Had Text-To-Speech
Genre: Multi, Other, Please Kill Me, i suck as a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPikaGammer/pseuds/MrPikaGammer
Summary: So I've been out of the writing game for a while now. So I decided that I'm going to write something. That something is just a smut infused comedy story featuring the two best characters that aren't Junko. Enjoy hopefully I haven't lost my touch





	1. Certain Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Author note:This is written for shits and giggles and is only ment for entertainment purposes don't get your tits in a twist if something in this offends you also to all you gramer Nazis out there I love you but it's 3:20 AM while I'm writing this so I'm putting minimal effort into this 
> 
> Another Note:This takes place somewhere after the second trail but before the third or maybe the third never happened I don't know

Makoto walks into the bath house calmly and quietly trying not to catch the attention of the pudgy black and white bear who seems to appear from nowhere once inside he takes a few steps surveying the room noticing two things strange about the roon first the door to the locker holding Alter Ego was shut and Kyouko was sitting on the bench this in itself wasn't an oddity but it was how she held herself she looked impatient and anxious instead of her usual calm appearance  
"Hey anything wrong Kirigiri? Did something happen to Alter Ego?" Makoto asked looking at the lavender haired girl as her eyes darted to him barley notcing he has entered the room she gives him a reassuring looking before forcing herself back into her usual calm collected persona  
"No nothing like that Makoto this meeting is on a much higher note than our usual" She gets up walking over to the small framed boy pulling him out of the entry way deeper into the room as she asks him "You didn't tell the others that you were meeting me correct?" Makoto lightly shakes his head confirming he fallowed her request a slight blush appearing on his face as he gets led along by the girl  
"Wait a second did you just call me Makoto, Kirigiri?" As the words escape his mouth she simply looks at him crossing her arms lightly smirking "Yes I did Makoto don't you think we are close enough to use first names?" Makoto scratches his neck blushing deeply looking back on their relationship and how it has grown and evolved over what could have been either months or weeks since they first entered this new world of distrust and mutual killing games before he eventually nods saying "Your right Kyouko! But what was the reason you brought me here for?" The teen crosses her arms now blushing as she thinks of what to say she eventually clears her throat saying "Well you see women just like men have certain needs((Title drop bitch! Okay enough goofing around back to my shitty story)) that need to be taken care of and uhhh....." Kirigiri goes silent putting her hand on her chin preparing to speak up but as she opens her mouth Makoto speaks up saying "And you want me to help you?" Both teens blush as they realize what they all but vocally agreed to as they stand only a foot apart from one another Kyouko as usual is as usual the first to break the silence "How did you know did I come off too obvious?" Makoto lightly shakes his head smirking saying "I'm psychic" before fallowing it up with a "I'm kidding just my intuition" both teens lightly chuckle in memory of their dead friend before pulling themselves back to reality Makoto asking "You sure we are just teens and we don't know if there's rules again this......" Kyouko sighs adjusting her sleeves looking him dead in the eye "Which is precisely why I contacted you about this. If it is against the rules and we die atleast we got to die for who we care for most" Makoto is taken back from Kirigiris words unable to speak he instinctively moves forward leaning up so their lips are even as he presses his against hers as he trips forward knocking them both onto the floor into a extremely embarrassing position just as Aoi walks in jumping back startled by the sight of her class mates she throws her hands in the air walking out of the room saying"I didn't see anything!"


	2. Certain Needs(Act 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off my comedy I guess......where was I? Oh right Aoi peacing the fuck out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:51 in the morning so don't expect anything better than last time! At least I wrote something other than a script in the last month so that should be nice
> 
> Little note
> 
> "This is talking"  
> 'This is thinking'  
> ((This is me talking to you about what's currently happening or just cracking a joke))

As Aoi exits the room her hands held above her head Makoto gets up and Kyouko scrambles to her feet seconds after him adjusting her hair and jacket as she finishes up she starts analyzing the situation as Makoto panics slightly cupping his hands to the side of his head biting his lip as he says"Oh no now she's gonna tell everyone!" Kyouko puts her hand on her chin resting her elbow on her other arm aswell as her bust she remains silent before looking to Makoto simply saying"Well this is most unfortunate but! Not the end of the world. The worst that can come of this situation is suspicion but in a senario such as the one we are currently facing that's already a factor" Makoto simply stares at her unsure what to say his arms falling back to his side as he returns to his usual slightly slouched posture as his lips quiver forgetting his own thoughts getting lost in the large words coming out of Kyouko's mouth her smooth voice matching her pale complexion to a tee when he finally remembers his own thoughts he lightly blushes asking "What now?" Kyouko simply walks to the exit turning looking at Makoto "We never finished what I intended I want you to stay with me tonight be in my room in twenty minutes" she walks away seemingly vanishing the second she steps out of the entry Makoto soon fallowed bumping into Hiro in the hall the smell and appearance the older student gave off made it obvious he was baked and probably just heading to the supply room or kitchen for snacks and something to drink. Makoto enters his room taking off his two jackets((Seriously who the fuck wears two jackets 100% of the time! In cannon before Future Foundation Makoto I guess)) laying them on his bed leaving himself in a dark green t-shirt thinking about it for a second he agrees with himself that this is good enough before heading off to Kyouko's room being sneaky as possible not to avoid Monokuma in fact he would prefer that to one of his classmates other than the stones out of his mind Hiro 'seriously where does he get that stuff?' He asks to himself before knocking on the door saying "Hey its me Makoto." The door flings open and is closed just as fast as it opens Makoto being pulled into the room so fast it seemed as if he teleported he looks around the fairly average but well maintained room nothing really stood out in the room there was no gold flaked covered sword or jacket and baseball bat of their dead classmates in the coner nor was there really anything personal except for a few notebooks sprawled out on the desk after a good minute of standing in the same spot looking around the room he turns around facing Kyouko who was staring him down her hand on her hip she was in nothing but her panties and gloves her bust was exposed aswell as we the rest of her body her skin was smooth as silk and white as porcelain her decent sized perky breasts matching the rest of her body her small nipples are bright pink and erect due to the cool temperature the school was kept at Naegi gasped looking over her body as she gave him an impatient look she squatted down in front of him un hooking his loose belt pulling it off starting to undo his pants "What are you doing?" He awkwardly asks in his innocent voice Kirigiri looks up at him almost instantly responding as she pulls out his flaccid member it was nothing special slightly above average in size but it was more than she expected she starts out by giving it a few strokes before taking the full thing into her mouth bobbing her head as Makoto reached full mass she slowly reaches back while moving her head on his shaft while pressing a single gloved finger inside of him rubbing his prostate causing a loud moan tangy film like precum leaking onto her tongue as she pulls out standing up walking over to her desk saying "I think your ready" Makoto fallows undressing tripping onto his face half way causing a laugh from the pale skinned girl there but getting there undressed none the less she slowly pulls off her panties bending over her desk the notebooks sprawled out on the desk pressed against her chest as Makoto puts his hands on her thighs pressing his shaft into her slowly starting to pump into her causing gasps and moans from them both teens as their scents slowly mix in the air causing an erotic smell in the roon Makoto slowly speeds up biting his lip as he quivers his cock starting to twitch and throb inside of her as she groans out "Mmm I can feel your about to blow..." Makoto looks down at her moaning loudly before pulling out covering her ass and thighs in his hot sticky cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it a full twelve hours later I think


	3. The Ghost Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wanted to know what the dead people were doing while the others tried to plot out the perfect escape? Now you fucking know!

"Holy shit! Sayaka,Mondo Naegi got laid" Leon says laughing looking down at the teens then looking at the fellow ghosts as Sayaka jumps up smiling slightly squealing "Good job Makoto!" On the opposite of her reaction Mondo stays sitting his hands on the back of his head "And why do you guys care about Little Man? I mean both of you guys set him up for murder also we are kinda dead" they both stare at him his pompadour somehow bigger than it was in life "Sooooooo?" Leon says scratching his head "Yeah so he's my friend!" Sayaka says smiling at Mondo only causing him to open one eye "Well you had a plan to kill Leon after seducing him in Makoto's room and then Leon" Mondo sits up opening his eyes pointing at Leon "Killed a woman and tried to blame Little Man who couldn't hurt a fly and resorted to insults when he was found out" they both stare at him now blankly reflecting on their previous actions Leon speaking up first "Well fuck....." Sayaka then looks at the ground sighing not saying a word both realizing that they truly fucked up when Mondo spoke up "To lighten up the mood, Sayaka you did say you were psychic correct" Sayaka nods grinning "Yeah what did you want to know?" Leon and Mondo in unison say "Fucking anything!" She smiled looking at them "In 38,000 thousand years the God Emperor of Man will be a rotting corpse in a golden throne only be able to speak via Text-To-Speech" they both stare straight into her big blue eyes Mondo crossing his arms once more "Fucking bullshit"

[38,000 Years Later]

"What in the fuck that is actually very cute. Look at its little legs and oversized body. Adorable. Come to Papa you!" The Emperor says in his booming text to speech looking at his Centurion with content his metal infused skeletal body stuck to the golden throne un aware he is being watched by a group of teenage ghosts Mondo's jaw drops at the sight "Jesus fucking Christ a rotting corpse stuck to a golden throne using Text-To-Speech is the God Emperor of Mankind! Your fucking right!"


	4. You gotta be kidding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days and a new student is found among our cast of colourful individualls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I haven't fucked with this cannon enough

Makoto arrives in the lunch room at his usual time noticing something odd right off the bat everyone was huddled together around something or someone Makoto clears his throat speaking up "Hey guys? Is this another body? If so please don't tell me who I'd rather see for myself...." They all turn around each one of them looking surprisingly happy Hifumi pushing up his glasses says "No body here in fact it's quite the opposite!" Kyouko peaks from the crowd saying"Yes Makoto there is in fact another student here" the students shift and a boy with short black hair and green eyes steps out he's wearing a full white tracksuit with black stripes and logos a black pair of high tops on his feet he speaks with a thick eastern European accent"Ah you must be the Makoto everyone was talking about"he approaches slowly eventually quickly putting his arm around Makoto causing him to jump in pure reaction as the boy says"My name is Alexei Rasputin good to meet you comrade!" Makoto looks at him confused on his kindness despite them just meeting one another for the first time the boys breath smelt of alcohol and salami which was completely unpleasant to smell but Makoto delt with it glad that someone else was in this school to somewhat make back some of their losses Makoto pulls away asking"So where have you been this whole time?" Alexei scratches his head saying'What do you mean it's only been a few hours since I feel asleep right?" They all look at him unsure what to say as Aoi leans over whispering in Makoto's ear'Maybe you should take him on a walk and tell him what's happening...." Makoto nods looking at before saying"Alexei bud come on I need to show you around real quick" Alexei nods and fallows Makoto as he walks our and they start wondering the halls Makoto speaking"So you see we have been locked in here weeks or possibly months by some sort of mastermind. They are forcing us to kill one another if we want to get out of here so we are just trying to peacefully live our lives here while looking for a way out..." Alexei sits and listens to Makoto's stories speaking up saying"Oh so like the killing games back in my home of Ukraine got it" Makoto looks at him his jaw dropping"WHAT?" Alexei pats Makoto's back saying"Trust me I have never participated those were only for the prisoners" Makoto calms down a bit as they keep walking Alexei suddenly stopping in his tracks asking in a weaker voice than usual"Did it just get cold in here?" Makoto turns around seeing that Alexei's face was pale and his eyes were dim Makoto knew what this face was of but didn't want to accept it his eyes drifting down to the Ukrainian boys stomach seeing a black paw with its claws drawn out sticking out of his stomach his white tracksuit slowly turning dark red as Alexei looks down at his stomach seeing the massive wound with the last bit of his strength he mutters"Oh......Cyka Blyat" before falling forward off of Monokuma's paw onto the floor dead Makoto screams as Monokuma laughs putting his hands on his belly"Man Makoto your reactions are the best! I wish I could see this every day!"Makoto runs off practicality busting through the door of the lunchroom tripping onto his face causing himself to slide a good meter as he stands up blood leaks from his nose as he pants"MONOKUMA KILLED ALEXEI!" Everyone but the catatonic Ishimaru gasps looking at Makoto Kyouko walking over holding Makoto to give him support just in case the fall gave him head trama Hiro looks at him asking"Wait a second killed him? What happened?!" Makoto explains the story Alexei wandering into the room mid way through the story he looks lifeless and has a baseball sized hole in his stomach part of his intestines hanging out he looks at them as he chuckles"Bear thinks he can kill Rasputin that easily?" The disgusting sight makes Hifumi cover his eyes Hiro almost vomit and Toko pass out soon after a volley of bullets comes from behind Alexei causing him to topple over as Monokuma steps out from behind him dressed like a Russian soldier a flamethrower on his back as he starts to burn the body he chuckles"I shoulda taken someone with a name like Rasputin more seriously than I did!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Soon


	5. Trail Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the last chapter someone has snapped and someone is dead......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SENPAI IT'S PIKA! Sorry for the Uncle Death impression but I couldn't hold back! I have decided to write a back story why? No fucking clue but let's start. I was born long ago in a land of cold,mountains and firearms in a small town in a trailer with a broken heater. My father was a metal head and a hard worker my mother worked at bars and my older brother was a weeb. I was the black sheep preferring to read then to play vidya games or watch television. But as I grew up I slowly gained a love for anime especially Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 but that was in the early years and I slowly faded out of my anime community until I got into middle school and came into contact with the serise Neon Genesis Evangelion in which I instantly fell in love with and decided to write something based on it. It wasn't a fan fiction but a basic story loosely based on it but I never did anything with it and it became lost to time and I gave up on writing.....Then in my freshman year of high school I got back into writing but instead of writing a short story of my original creation I wrote my first fanfiction and posted it to fanfiction.net and I instantly regretted it and quickly deleted it two weeks after I posted it despite 600 people already reading it I then just decided to pile up my own stories for my friends to read and I enjoyed it for about a year and a half till I found this site and I instantly fell in love but I only read for a while a smirk on my face and I kept reading for a while I don't know how long but it's been a while at the most then something snapped into my head and I started to write once again not in a Google Doc or a Notepad file but on here and I wrote my second fanfic Dangan-What If? NOW WE'RE HERE SENPAI!
> 
> Oh yeah and I am fucking obsessed with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Makoto wakes up to the every day sound of the bells and Monokuma telling them to have a beautiful day Makoto stands up putting on his shirt and two coats slipping on his now blood spattered sneakers before walking to the lunch room like a robot going through the daily motions he wanders into the lunch room sitting down looking at everyone noticing someone is missing but before he can completely understand who is missing a white suited arm reaches over his shoulder placing a cup of coffee in front of him Makoto quickly turns around looking at the figure seeing the missing person, Kiyotaka his hair was still white but it now had black stripes and he had a much calmer look on his face especially since he became the being Kiyondo in fact he looked mature Kiyondo clears his throat"Sorry Naegi did I frighten you? That was not intended I made coffee for everyone and you were late" Makoto lightly sighs happy about the sudden maturity Kiyondo was showing"Thanks Ishimaru he saysbefore picking up the cup taking a sip of the extremely well made coffee Kiyondo smiles looking at Makoto saying"Please call me Kiyondo we are all friends after all." Makoto nods and everyone has a calm friendly chat laughing and giggling the whole time through causing them all to loose track of time after a little the group splits off and do their own thing Makoto ending up spending his free time with Yasuhiro and Celestia in the Rec Room mostly just talking but also playing billiards till they are interrupted by the sound of slamming and a struggle so they rush out Celes and Makoto telling Yasuhiro to get the others so he rushes off as they head towards the sound finding Kiyondo standing over Hifumi's lifeless body both of them covered in blood Kiyondo was laughing loudly his arms in the air"FINALLY I'VE DONE IT I HAVE KILLED THAT FAT FUCK!" he looked towards the two standing at the end of the hall and suddenly got a shocked look on his face he took a few steps back to hit the wall slowly starting to slide down it eventually ending up proped up against the wall with his classmates surrounding him Hifumi's corpse just a foot away from him he suddenly looks up at everyone grinning starting to cackle lifting up his hand preparing slamming his thumb down shouting"BITES THE DUST" everyone simply look at him confused unsure what he's trying to do he repeats the action multiple times before getting grabbed and dragged to the court room Kiyondo breaks down falling to his knees once again going catatonic as Monokuma drags him away laughing he is tied up and thrown onto a short road explosives tied to his chest when an ambulance comes from no where running over his head twisting his neck around tearing the skin from his face and left ear crushing his skull as the ambulance backs up the explosives detonate sending pieces of Kiyondo everywhere destroying the ambulance a flaming Monokuma landing in front of them saying "Remember kiddies this is what happens when you read to much manga!"with a jolly laugh


End file.
